Discurso de Amor
by good-couples
Summary: ¿Por qué tardó Voldemort en llegar a Hogwarts antes de la guerra? Tengo la respuesta: Dumbledore se mete a su sueño para hablar del amor y que se arrepienta antes de morir... risas garantizadas... un ONE-SHOT muuy freeak ;


Discurso de Amor

**Resumen: **¿Te has preguntado por qué Voldemort tarda en llegar a Hogwarts antes de la guerra? (Reliquias de la Muerte) Y si no llega tarde ¿podrías imaginarlo? No, mejor lee lo que escribí. Mientras Voldemort duerme, Dumbledore decide meterse en sus sueños y darle un discurso sobre el amor para que antes de morir, se pueda arrepentir y no le ocurra lo peor. ONESHOT

**Nota del Autor: **De lo mejor. Se me ocurrió mientras estaba en clase de "Cultura de la Legalidad" porque el profesor estaba hablando de que el amor y bla, bla, bla y un amigo todo insensible decía que eso nada que ver. Entonces me imaginé a Voldemort y a Dumbledore en esta situación. Me dirigí a la computadora en cuanto tuve oportunidad y empecé a escribir como loca. Risas garantizadas :P Bueno, al menos a mi me dio mientras lo escribí.

Editado más de 3985748957934759375 veces.

**Discurso de Amor**

Voldemort acababa de ser llamado. ¡Tenían a Potter! ¡Al fin lo habían conseguido sus estúpidos mortífagos! Habían tardado años… solo esperaba que no hicieran algo idiota y se les escapara. Mmm… Naginni tenía sueño. Él también. Una parada no haría daño. ¡No! ¡No se lo podía permitir pues por una razón u otra los imbéciles lo perderán!

Tom acababa de ser llamado. Tenían a Harry. Debería actuar pronto, pues Harry no tarda en matarlo. Naginni y él tienen sueño… Ahora o nunca.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se le estaban cerrando los… ojos…

Se encontraba en el aula de Transformaciones de Hogwarts. Espera. No tenía su apariencia actual. Era Tom Ryddle a la edad de 14 años. ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla era esa? ¿Desde cuándo soñaba? ¿Desde cuándo escribían las personas que él, Lord Voldemort el más grande bla, bla, bla, dormía? Bien, de eso se preocuparía más tarde. Ahora tenía que salir de esa aula. Le daba escalofríos. Esa era la antigua clase de…

-Buenas noches, Tom –decía el profesor Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme? Yo, Lord Voldemort, el más grande…

-Sí, a nadie le interesa tu nombre falso, Tom.

-Pero…

-OK, OK. Mi error. No me interesa tu nombre falso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme? ¡Voy detrás de Potter! ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi sueño? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme soñar?

-Yo no te hago soñar. Es la autora de esta historia.

-Estúpida autora –dijo Voldemort. Desde el techo le cayó una bola de fuego en la cabeza aventada por mí. Su pelo se quemó. Después de habérselo arreglado y murmurado que odiaba tener pelo, Dumbledore prosiguió:

-No, no, no. Me alegra que se le haya ocurrido esto.

-¿Por qué?

-Seré sincero. Me temo que Harry te va a matar –Ryddle se atacó a reír. Dumbledore le lanzó un hechizo en el cual un calcetín se metía a la boca haciendo que no pudiera hablar –Yo hablo, tu escuchas, ¿capichii? –Ryddle asintió –Bien. Como dije, te va a matar y tú tienes que practicar el arrepentimiento para que no te pase nada. No, a mi no me pasó nada. De echo, vivo en una mansión de Hawai del cielo con Brittany, Zoe y Kathlyn (tres travestís que se la pasan en bikini de unos 20 años) y un Grindelwald de cartón posando con un látigo frente a mi cama. ¡Ah! Mi sueño hecho realidad.

Voldemort frunció el ceño con cara de incredulidad. Patético. Eso era lo único que pensaba Voldemort. El vejete con cara de… pepinillo creía que se iba a arrepentir.

-Sí, te parece patético y crees que no te vas a arrepentir –decía Dumbledore. Diablos. Olvidó que lee mentes –así que como no será fácil, empecemos por lo principal… Amor.

"Una sola palabra: mierda", pensaba Voldemort. "Me lleva la que me trajo"

-No, mi rey. De echo te lleva Harry, porque como te dije te va a matar. Bien. Necesito quitarte el calcetín para que me respondas las preguntas; –Con un hechizo le quitó la calceta y se la puso en el pie, donde le faltaba una. Voldemort puso cara de asco -creo un poco de ambiente –con otro hechizo puso una música de unos muggles llamados Luis Miguel, Hombres G y Amanda Miguel. Otra vez esa palabra: mierda.

-Pregunta lo que quieras –dijo Ryddle.

-Creí que iba a ser más difícil.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy Lord Voldemort el más grande y malo que…?

-Sí, como sea. Ya me había preparado –dijo Dumbledore con un tono de decepción en la voz. Repentinamente y para desagrado de Ryddle, Dumbledore se abrió la capa para enseñar una sexy tanga de leopardo. Desagradable –Sexy, ¿eh?

-Claro… -"que lástima que otra vez tengo nariz… este viejo huele horrible".

-Oh, es porque no me bañé hoy. Bien, ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que tu mamá había muerto horas después de que nacieras que pensaste?

-Que había muerto porque era un súper héroe –contestó Ryddle sonrojándose (_n/a: _lo siento, pero siento que el Ryddle de joven era muy tierno, aparte de que una amiga lo ama). Dumbledore enarcó las cejas.

-¿Cuándo pensaste que tu papá era un mago que hiciste?

-Lo ignoré. Solo le agradecí porque según mis raíces de mago eran de un hombre.

-Machista –decía Dumbledore mientras se secaba las lágrimas -¿Cuándo te viste en el espejo de Oesed que viste?

-Yo con una patineta –Dumbledore se echó a reír -¡Tenía 12 años!

-Harry la encontró a los 11, ¡JA! –Ryddle trató de sacar su varita pero no había –Te la quité porque sabía que me ibas a mandar a fregar a mi bolso prada. Sigamos, ¿nunca te gustó una niña de Hogwarts o del orfanato?

-No.

-¿Un niño?

-¡No!

-Que insensible.

-Le dije que perdía el tiempo, viejo chiflado.

-Oh, no te preocupes por mí. Lo lograré.

-Que preocupado estaba –dijo Ryddle sarcásticamente. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el asiento.

-¿Nunca te enamoraste de nadie de tus mortífagos?

-Obvio no, eso significa que soy víctima del amor.

-¿Y la tan especial Bellatrix Lestrange?

-No es nadie –dijo Ryddle un poco sonrojado. Dumbledore iba acercándose a su meta.

-¿NO?

-No.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-¿Segurito, segurito?

-Segurote, segurote.

-¿Y cuando Harry le iba a hacer el cruciatus?

-Maldito Potter.

-¿Qué sentiste? –preguntó Dumbledore inclinándose hacia delante.

-¿Rabia?

-¿Por qué?

-Era _mí _mortífaga.

-¿_Tú _mortífaga? –que fácil era esto.

-Todos son mis mortífagos –dijo rápidamente Ryddle al ver que había cometido un error.

-Oh, entonces eres bisexual –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-¡No! Ella es mí mortífaga. La única que no me tiene tanto miedo. La única que me lleva el papel de baño al baño. La única que me pasa el shampoo a la regadera…

-¿Shampoo?

-Sí, ¡la única que no me recuerda que no debo usar shampoo porque no tengo pelo!

**-**¿Y por qué crees que te hace todo eso?

-¡PORQUE ME AMA! –Ryddle se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-¿Y tu la amas?

-¡SÍ! ¡Y TAMBIÉN AMO A NAGINNI!

-Bingo –dijo Dumbledore con una voz que pretendía ser seductora.

Voldemort despertó sobresaltado. Al ver a Naginni a su lado la besó levantándola con un salto. La serpiente le devolvió el beso. Las personas alrededor tomaban fotografías. Todo el amor que se había apoderado de él se extinguió. Volvía a ser él mismo. Juntos se desaparecieron para ver los capos oscuros de Hogwarts.

**2 días después…**

¡Noticia de última hora! ¡Noticia de última hora! Los extraterrestres nos invaden. Lucen pelones, sin nariz y con los ojos rojos. ¡Se visten como los idiotas que van a la premier del adorado Larry Potto y les gustan las serpientes! ¡Si se topa con uno, solo tómele una foto y desaparecerá, literalmente, con un tremendo pum!

_JAJAJAJA! ¿Voldemort y Naginni tenían sueño? ¿Bola de fuego aventada por mí? ¿Mansión en Hawai con 3 travestís? ¿Dumbledore con bolsa prada? ¿Luis Miguel, Hombres G, y Amanda Miguel? ¿Grindelwald posando frente a la cama de Dumbledore con un látigo? ¿Tanga de leopardo? JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA … QUE GENIAL ME QUEDÓ… 2 horas y media… valió la pena. Espero reviews… mi vida cuando admitió que quería con Bellatrix… dirigido a una amiga que acabo de conocer súper fanática de Harry Potter: Mari Gorriz :D _

_ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO…_


End file.
